Remembering the Past with Him
by Kasume Kakahashi
Summary: Two servants meet in a deserted place full of memories and joy. Will they be able to learn more about each other? And what will happen in the future. This might tell you what.


Remembering the Past with Him

One night, at the grounds of Camelot, laid its king. She wore a blue dress pattered with small flowers at the base. She was the most beautiful king of that kingdom. Arthuria Pendragon was just a young normal kid before she was picked by Excalibur, the sword of the stone, as king. Well that was a thousand years ago. After all the hard battles she faced, she's now free to choose her own path. The Holy Grail granted her another life but as a result, she was transported to her kingdom in the present time. She was unconscious by the time she arrived there.

It was already morning when she woke up. She stood up and saw her precious kingdom in ruins. She could remember her past while looking at the old gate of the once great kingdom. She used to ride pass that gate when going to other places or just to ride outside the kingdom's walls. She then heard a sound. She turned around just to see the old king of Uruk, Gilgamesh. He was still wearing a gold t- shirt and pants. He didn't age a bit since he was also given one wish and he wished to be immortal.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" Arthuria said, irritated.

"Why, I was sent here also! This place was beautiful once," Gilgamesh commented.

"Yes, it was. I used to roam around this place. I can't believe I'm back to where I started. It brings so many painful memories," Arthuria said in a low tone.

Gilgamesh knew that Arthuria could remember her past. He move towards the gate and opened it. The sight of the old kingdom shined before their eyes. The houses were destroyed, all the people gone. It was painful to the British king. Gilgamesh stood beside Arthuria and comforted her.

"Come and let's walk around," Arthuria said.

First they went to the place where the stables were once built. Surprisingly, there were two horses alive. There was a white horse and a gold stallion.

"The white horse reminds me of my horse back in the days. We used to ride horses and travel miles and miles away in search of quests or if there is war. Merlin and I also used to race with horses," Arthuria started.

"Really? The gold stallion really reminds me of my horse in Uruk. He was fast and the tamest if it comes to me but the opposite to others. We used to put bets that my horse will always win in races. Unfortunately, he died in a war against the Egyptians. I miss my horse," Gilgamesh said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you want, you can have the stallion! After all, there are two horses. Let's get them and ride on them!" Arthuria yelled, running like a young child.

Arthuria missed being a kid since in an early age, she already became king. She wanted to experience a free happy life before. She ran and ran until she almost cornered them. Gilgamesh then nodded and also ran like a kid and started cornering the horses. After a while, they caught them and rode them. The next place they went to was Arthuria's house when she was still a child. It was really the house of Sir Ector, her foster father. The place hasn't been visited since her father's death.

"This is my old house before I became king. It's small but the people in the house where really noisy especially my older brother, Sir Kay. He was really a good entertainer despite his being knight. After his death, father grew weary and died after. My brother didn't have a wife so the lineage of their family didn't continue," Arthuria said, remembering the good times with her family.

"You're lucky to have a family. I don't have a family. My mother was a goddess and cannot attend to me while my father was killed during a war. I'm sure it was a funny experience! Let's go to the castle," Gilgamesh said.

They rode to the castle ruins. Luckily the foundation and the castle were still in one piece but still considered a ruin. The big gate of the castle astonished the golden king.

"Like the gate?" Arthuria said mockingly.

"Well it's one of the biggest I've ever seen," Gilgamesh commented.

"Come on, let's go!" Arthuria yelled.

They rode to the thrown room. It was big and beautifully built. It had gold pillars and the thrown was covered by gold, the favorite color of Gilgamesh.

"This is the thrown room where the king meets with some guests. Nothing to see here so let's go to the Round Table!"

"Are you sure you want me to see the Round Table?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Sure! It's about time that we became friends, right? Come on, it's this way!" Arthuria replied.

They got down and headed to the other large room with a big round table in the center. Gilgamesh was amazed again. He has never seen such a table.

"This is the room of the knights. This is the room of the Knights of the Round Table. All knights have a seat and I, being the king and leader of the table, am seated there at the top part. It was a hard task but all the work paid off," Arthuria explained.

"Well, I'm sure that you really had a hard time! What else can we go to?" Gilgamesh said.

"We can go to my room," Arthuria replied.

They walked towards the near- by room. They opened the door and a beautiful sight sparkled in their eyes. Arthuria went near the bed.

"WOW! I can't believe that this is your room. It's so beautiful and huge!" Gilgamesh commented.

"I can't believe that this place hasn't change even a bit! It's not in ruins," Arthuria also commented.

"So, you sleep here alone?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Nope, I sleep with Guenevere, my queen!" Arthuria replied making Gilgamesh aroused.

"So… uh… did you… uh… do it with her?" Gilgamesh asked nervously.

"No! I would never do that to a girl! And besides, I'm too busy doing things," Arthuria replied while blushing.

Gilgamesh's arousal lowered a bit.

"So… uh… do you want to experience… uh… being a woman not a king for a change? I could do that for you, you know," Gilgamesh said with a simper.

This time Arthuria is the one being aroused as the golden king went near her. She didn't realize that he was intentionally lowering her down the bed.

"Gilgamesh, are… you sure you want to…" Arthuria suddenly felt a strange warmth on her lips as her sentence was cut off.

He kissed her. She started to struggle but he held on to her. He decided to push his way through. His tongue pressured her lips and after a while she finally gave up. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter into her mouth. She started to return the kiss. Both of them giving their whole vigor into it; both kissing the other with much passion. He finally got her down the bed. He stopped for a while and looked at her. He was on top of her.

"Please let me have the honor of seducing you, just for this time. All this time I suppressed my feelings for you. Please let me," Gilgamesh said.

"You are an idiotic but sweet king. Just one favor," Arthuria said.

"What, my love?" Gilgamesh replied.

"Kiss me again," Arthuria said, looking at him with much longing.

And they started again. He seduced her while she also enjoyed it too. They spent the night like a new wedded couple, cuddling and kissing each other. Came in the morning. Arthuria was sleeping near Gilgamesh. She woke up. She looked at him, staring while he was still asleep. She suddenly thought of Shirou. She realized that Gilgamesh was a bit like Shirou if his hair was down and he's attitude was whack. She giggled a bit making Gilgamesh wake.

"We better get up and go back to Fuyuki City while we still have the chance," Arthuria suggested.

"Sure, my love, my life, my king," Gilgamesh replied.

They got up and put their clothes on. Suddenly Arthuria remembered something.

"Gilgamesh, WE DON"T HAVE MONEY FOR A RIDE BACK TO FUYUKI CITY!!!" Arthuria said in panic.

"Then, we'll ride a dragon. I know you have a dragon in the dungeon, right?" he replied calmly.

She remembered the dragon and they rode back to Fuyuki City. They arrived there and they were welcomed by a happy Rin Tosaka (since she and Archer are newly wedded couples) and a jealous Shirou Emiya (since Arthuria was with Gilgamesh not him). Arthuria and Gilgamesh remembered their past and continued to live a normal life as a human being not as a servant. What happened next, you ask? Arthuria and Shirou got married while Gilgamesh stayed single. Arthuria became a writer, Shirou a doctor like Archer while Gilgamesh an Archeologist since he liked history. Rin Tosaka became a company manager at the same time an official mage at the Mages' Association. They lived happy and truthful lives.

Ohh yeah! Shirou and Arthuria had a son! Rin and Archer had a daughter!

* * *

Well, they lived a normal life but still I'm sad since remembering the Arthurian and Babylonian Mythology is so sad. You know, Shirou is like Lysander while Gilgamesh is like Demetrius. Arthruria is like Hermia. All of them represents a certain character in A Midsummer Night's Dream of William Shakespeare. I can't believe that Shirou and Arthuria had a son while Rin and Archer had a daughter. She might be cute like her mother while he might look like his father but the eyes came from Arthuria. No one knows! Even I don't know. Well, hope you had fun reading this. 

Please submit a review and remember I don't own the characters of this fanfic.


End file.
